This invention relates to a new and improved insertion assembly for facilitating the insertion of curved endoscopic instruments into a body cavity, typically the pleural or peritoneal space of a patient.
Conventional trocars are made in the form of a tube, and include an obturator, which are manufactured from a rigid metal or plastic tube. Following withdrawal of the obturator, the trocar will remain in place in the body wall. Due to the rigidity of these conventional trocars, the passage of any curved instruments therethrough is prevented, and also a one-way valve is required if air-tight sealing is needed during a laparoscopy.
Consequently, there is desired an insertion device which enables the insertion of curved, rigid endoscopic operating instruments therethrough.
Also, an insertion device is desired which can be securely fastened to the body wall, and hence which will minimize the necessity of requiring multiple punctures and insertions with consequent injury to tissues.